


Father Time

by BarricadeGirl22



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarricadeGirl22/pseuds/BarricadeGirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little piece of creative writing .3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Time

Father Time

She held her father’s hand tightly as they slowly made their way along the dusty road. She stared ahead, body rigid and eyes wide as saucers as they approached the being. It ticked loudly.

            Her father said calmly, “Don’t worry—it won’t hurt you.” The girl stopped in her tracks. “Unless you choose to abuse it,” he murmured, a warning in his voice.

            They stopped at a small clock, which, along with others of different shapes and sizes, lined the road before them.

            “What is it?” asked the little girl, with the curiosity that children often have.

            “It’s time,” responded her father, glancing up at the creature that towered over him without fear.

            “I’m frightened,” she whispered quietly, clinging to her father’s arm with cowardice. Her father looked down at her, emotionless, and then did something quite peculiar. He let go of her hand and pried her from his arm before giving her a gentle push towards the being, which ticked ominously. The girl opened her mouth to shriek, face white as a ghost, yet her father simply held up a finger as if to quiet her. She knew then that she mustn’t be afraid.

            The girl looked up at the being, her breath coming fast as she stared upon its wide, menacing face. It ticked loudly, an everlasting metronome in her ear.

            “If there’s anything I’ve learned,” her father piped up, “is that one should never fear time.”

            At this, the being ticked a little louder, as if it had been listening in. It ticked in agreement as the young girl looked back at her father, then up at the mighty being. It ticked appreciatively, and the girl swore she saw it wink a beady eye as she backed up, scuffing her heels along the path so she could watch the dust rise and billow around her.

            “Time is nice,” she stated confidently, relief in her voice. Her father then took her by the hand and began to walk.

            “Indeed it is,” he replied with a simple nod.

            They didn’t speak another word the rest of the way home.


End file.
